A Test of Loyalty
by whirlwinds of watercolours
Summary: Just how far would she go to please her master?


**Summary: Just how far would she go to please her master?**

**Rating: T for graphic (sort of) descriptions of torture by means other than the Cruciatus Curse.**

**Word Count: 1274**

**Written For: GGE: Gamma Orionis; 52 Weeks of Writing Competition; Honeydukes Competition: Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans; Magical Objects Competition: Goblet of Fire; Weasley Wizard Wheezes Competition: Edible Dark Marks**

**A/N: I admit it. I'm terribly horrible at writing young!Bellatrix. I can't seem to decide whether she's on the half-sane or totally insane side...**

**Possible minor OOCness aside, this is probably not canon compliant. Because Kreacher was the one who tested out the potion, but maybe he might have gotten someone else to drink it too, we'll probably never know. Also, he probably wouldn't let Bellatrix drink the whole basin full of potion, because it's rather lethal and he probably doesn't want to kill a faithful and intelligent servant...**

**Anyway, thanks to _Emma Quinn_ and _VenusInHerHair_! Gamma, I hope you enjoy this! Even though I completely fail at writing romantic Bellamort...**

* * *

All it took was one drink to please her master.

One tiny drink.

One tiny drink – of poison.

Quivering slightly, she lifted the seashell cup to her lips, eyeing its contents under the frail light of her raised wand with evident doubt. The emerald green liquid inside shook a little bit at the unsteadiness of her hand, glowing phosphorescently in the eerie darkness of the cave. Hesitant brown eyes flicked up to meet harsh red ones, although to her credit she managed to hold her ground firmly and not even flinch in the slightest at the terrifying sight of them.

"You… you want me to drink this, my Lord?" she whispered hoarsely, her unusually soft voice barely containing any hint of the suppressed fear she felt.

"Yes, Bella." Even though his smooth voice was equally quiet, there was a hard note of decisiveness and authority hidden in his silky tone which could not have been replicated by anyone else. A small shiver of fear ran down her spine at the sight of those emotionless, blood red irises boring into her own with fierce intensity, but nonetheless her gaze remained fixed on him, a mix of fascination mingled with respect. Slytherins did not show weakness.

"I believe my instructions were as clear as day. Unless…" he paused for effect, his brow wrinkling as he continued fingering and twirling his yew wand with the relaxed casualness of a wizard enjoying a glass of firewhiskey in a pub, but she was not deceived. How could she be, with the valuable knowledge that a spell could flash out of the tip as quick as lightning, and once it did it would find its target for sure? "You do not wish to prove your loyalty to me."

"No!" The strangled cry of horror left her lips even before she could comprehend what she was saying.

"Excellent." A ghost of a smile curved his lipless mouth, but in the dim light of her wand, it looked more like a mocking sneer than a cheerful smile. "Go on, Bella. I'm waiting," he sang in a mock singsong voice.

_You're a Slytherin, Bellatrix Black, and you don't show fear._

The poisonous emerald green water lapped against her tightly shut lips, icy cold yet burning hot at the same time.

_But self-preservation is supposed to come first; don't be an idiot, Bella. Put down that cup. He's not worth serving; you've been in his service for a year already and yet you still haven't got the mark!_

Her fingers loosened their tight grip on the handle of the cup.

_You swore, Bellatrix Black. You swore on your life that you would serve him until the very end._

Resolved, she retightened her grip on the cup and tilted her head backwards, pouring the entire contents of the cup into her open mouth.

Ice rushed into her, its chilly fingers leaving a hot burning behind in its trail. Resisting the strong urge to spit out the liquid and clean her mouth of the horrid taste it left, she forcefully gulped down the poison, gasping for breath once the last of it finally slid down her throat.

Tears prickled in her eyes at the pain as the contents swirled around her stomach, making her feel like crawling into a hole and throwing up until there was nothing left in her body anymore. The cup slipped from between her fingers, making a clunking sound as it fell unto the rocks below, but she felt that she simply had no strength left in her anymore to stoop down and pick it up. Her hand clutched the side of stone basin as her chest heaved; she was not sure how long she could remain standing.

"Take another mouthful," his voice ordered, and she had no choice but to comply.

This time, it felt much better, yet worse at the same time. Stars swam in front of her eyes and her world felt like it was spinning at a very fast rate, yet she could not control anything. Staggering, she tried to reach out for the edge of the stone basin, but found that _she just could not find it._

He stood a few paces away from her as she fumbled, making no move to help. Only when her fingers finally did manage to find a firm place to hold onto again did his cold voice echo through the cave.

"Continue."

She had to bite back the groan which threatened to escape from her lips. Her mouth was already parched and her head was pounding furiously, as if someone was taking a large stone and throwing it at her brain, over and over again. Disjointed images flickered through her mind; she barely had time to examine one before it was replaced by another.

Picking up the cup with butter fingers, she scooped another cupful of liquid and swallowed it down before her knees gave way and she collapsed, leaning against the basin.

Never in her life had she felt so weak or helpless as she did right now. If her mind had been clear, she would have made sure that she would never have to face her Lord again right there and then. Drowning might not have been the best way to go, but when compared to the wrath and a lifetime of embarrassment around her Lord, she would have picked death.

"That's enough. Drink this," he ordered as a vial was pushed into her hands. Fumbling slightly, she managed to open the bottle and pour the contents down her throat, not caring if it was the slow acting poison or not – anything that would put her out of her misery will do.

However, to her surprise the stars seemed to slowly clear from her vision and she found that she had regained some control of her limbs. When she looked up to find herself staring at the figure of her Lord peering down at her with a blank expression, a blush flamed her cheeks and she hurriedly scrambled up into a standing position, relishing in the delight of being in control of herself again. She must have drunk the antidote to the poison.

"Give me your arm," he commanded, gesturing.

Excitement swooped through her when she realised that this was _it_. What she had been anticipating for a long time.

Holding out her left arm, a tingle of delight shot through her when he held her arm in his firm grip. The tip of his wand pressed into the soft flesh of her wrist, and a slight tinge of pain shot through her.

The burn was nothing compared to what she had just been through, of course. With little difficulty, she held back any gasps of surprise or pain until her Lord finally released his hold and stepped back, observing her reaction.

Examining her mark in the dim light, she hesitantly reached a finger to stroke the slightly reddened skin. Even in poor lighting conditions, she was ecstatic to see that the snake and the skull seemed to squirm with _life._

"Thank you, my Lord," she breathed in delight as they stepped on the small green boat which would take them out of the cave they had been in. So the poison was just part of the test; he had not really meant to kill her like she first thought. Although she still could not, for the life of her, figure out why he chose such a queer place to brand her with the mark.

"Welcome, Bellatrix Black," he announced with a slight smirk when they Disapparated back to headquarters. "To the Death Eaters as my most faithful servant."


End file.
